


And Suddenly I'm Helpless (Wolfstar)

by majesticdragonair



Series: 2017 OTP Advent Calendar Challenge (Wolfstar) [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Getting Together, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Homophobia, M/M, a good au i feel you feel??, an au where regulus and sirius are best brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 14:10:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12889563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesticdragonair/pseuds/majesticdragonair
Summary: Day Two: Pretend girlfriend/boyfriend at a family Christmas partyRemus would do anything for his best mate.





	And Suddenly I'm Helpless (Wolfstar)

**Author's Note:**

> this was so much fun to write holy shit (it's pretty crappy tho)
> 
> title is from helpless by hamilton
> 
> i was listening to my writing playlist and a lot of sex songs came up while writing this and i feel like my music playlist is trying to make me write smut, just a fact for y'all
> 
> warning for homophobic slurs and slight child abuse

“He asked me to be his fake boyfriend at his parent’s dinner just to piss them off.”

Lily gaped at her friend slightly, who had his face tucked into his hands. The common room was empty except for the both of them, thankfully, because Remus wouldn’t know what to do if someone walked in. Merlin forbid it being Prongs or Wormtail, or worse- Padfoot.

When hearing nothing, the male looked over to his friend, not knowing whether to be mad or thankful that she was trying not to laugh. He groaned harder and covered his eyes again, shaking his head. “This isn’t funny, Lils! What am I meant to do?!”

He flinched when her hand covered his shoulder, but she didn’t let up, grip light but firm enough to feel it. They met gazes, and saw the sympathetic look Lily was giving him. “You’re going to go to that dinner party, and after, you’re going to tell him you don’t want it to be fake,” She stated, as if it was a plan, but he knew it was an order. He knew the girl were sick of Remus dancing around his relationship with Sirius, was sick of him complaining, even if she wouldn’t never say it.

Remus sighed. Fuck, he had it bad.

-

The look Walburga Black gave the two males when they entered the home was one Remus had never seen from anyone. She looked at Sirius first with a surprised look, then angered. When she landed her gaze on Remus and their interlocked hands, Remus knew Sirius was doing this just to piss off his family even more.

She growled. “You are not welcome here.”

She made a move to shut the door, but Sirius was fast to kick it back open before it could lock. “I was invited here, thank you very much.” He grumbled, clearly not wanting to see her either, before he forced himself past her into his old house, pulling Remus along.

The entire house was painted black, barely lit by the dim lights lighting the rooms. Sirius led him through the hallway and down a set of stairs, a doorway lit by a brighter light standing in their way. They walked into what appeared to be a large dining room, and Remus felt like he couldn’t breathe when he saw the way people stared at them both, what felt like hundreds of faces full of looks of surprise and disgust.

But a voice piped up. “Sirius!”

A grin broke out on Sirius’ face and letting go of Remus, hugged his younger brother, who had moved from the other side of the room to get to him. Remus barely registered the people around him quickly moving away from the scene, the room suddenly going louder.

Regulus pulled back and looked at Remus. They’d met a couple of times during their Hogwarts years, so Remus allowed the offered hug, noticing the way Sirius smiled at them both with a warm look, but he didn’t point it out. Before they could converse, however, the loud clanking of heels echoed from the tiled stairs the boys had just entered from. Sirius’ mother entered the room, and it went silent again.

She pointed at them. “Regulus, what is the meaning of this?” Her tone was stone cold, and suddenly she was looming, terrifying, as if her shadow had consumed the room and it was only the four of them. Regulus didn’t seemed fazed though, stepping away slightly from Remus and shrugging.

“I didn’t do anything wrong-“

“That- That homosexual filth!” She pointed at Sirius, who flinched at the sudden loudness of her voice. Remus did too, still terrified as the tall woman suddenly went red. “Is not allowed in this house! He’s not a part of this family-“

“He’s a part of mine!” Regulus scolded, voice raised slightly but not in a yell like his mother’s. The glare on his face was one to match hers. “He’s your-“

He didn’t get to finish the sentence, a CRACK! Filling the room and Regulus was falling backwards, eyes wide and hand to his red cheek. Walburga had stepped forward and slapped him hard across the cheek, her hand still in the air as she continued to glare at him, as if waiting for Regulus to back down.

“He is no son of mine,” she snarled, only now lowering her hand. She didn’t seemed fazed by the Black family around her having watched the scene. But as Remus looked around, he noticed that they didn’t seemed fazed by the scene, as if this type of treatment was allowed.

Of course. The way Sirius told everyone he didn’t want to talk about his family, how James would always send him those looks when it was mentioned, when he wore long sleeves for days after the holidays. How they both cried when Regulus was placed in Slytherin, and when Sirius moved into the Potter’s just last summer made a lot more sense now, then the shitty “I don’t like my parents” excuse.

Walburga looked at Sirius, who was now standing next to the younger brother. She took a deep breath. “How dare you set foot in this house again, you-“

Sirius sneered. “What you gonna do about it? Kick me out?”

The woman practically lunged for him, but was thrown back by the _‘Reductor!’_ spell that was yelled, and a white strike fired from the wand and threw her backwards. Remus stood in front of his two friends, wand out and pointed to the woman in front of him, who now lied on the floor. Walburga quickly sat up, looking at Remus with an unreadable look, as if never attacked before. Remus felt so mad, so angry, that his best friend had to deal with this for the first fifteen years of his life, that he never told Remus and probably never would’ve on his own accord. Sirius doesn’t think he’d heard Remus yell as loud as he did.

“How dare you touch them!” everyone was silent as his hand shook violently, quaking with angry as he gripping his wand so tight he might have broken it if it wasn’t pliable. “How dare you as much as look at them! If you looked past your damn family pride, you would notice how your two kids are some of the best people in Hogwarts! If you looked past your homophobic ways, you would realise Sirius-“

“Nobody would love a fag like him!” She yelled, but she quickly shut up when the wand was shaking side-to-side for emphasis.

“Well, eat your words, because I do!”

She narrowed her eyes. “Get out.”

Remus, before he could do anything, felt a hand on his shoulder and his body lurched, stomach tightening and skin stretching, brain burning and eyes watering. It was all over as soon as it started, and he was looking down at Sirius, who had his face in his hands. He quickly realised that Sirius, who had took the apparation test as soon as he was seventeen, had teleported them back to his bedroom at the Potter’s.

“Did you mean what you said? You love me?” Sirius asked quickly, breathless from the effort of moving two people at once. Remus only looked at the wild look in the other’s eyes.

“Yes.”

As soon as the words left his lips, Sirius was tugging him closer and they met into a desperate kiss, one that quickly had Remus moaning and clinging. It hadn’t realised the way it had slowed down until it stopped, and he laughed when Sirius did.

“’Love you too, Moons.”

**Author's Note:**

> look at how messy and trashy it is i love it


End file.
